Ruin
by toshiluver123
Summary: Once I was happy, once I was like most teenage girls. Caring about clothes was my specialty. But how was I supposed to know that I will soon know what it feels like to not shower, to fire a gun, and to kill something. But now I know, and I'm not proud of it. AU, Rated T for freedom.
1. Prologue

**~Hey guys! To the people who know about my other two stories, Craving for affection, and Gone, listen please!**

** Okay so one day, I went online to update, and they were both GONE! Completely and utterly GOOOOOONNNEEE! That and all the chapters I wrote were gone too! I'm so sorry, but please trust me when I say I had no idea and I'm so sorry!**

***Dodges rotten fruit thrown***

** T^T I SAID SORRY! **

**Anyways, so as a gift I'm writing this new one. I have my reasons for not rewriting the other stories, that and whoever erased them probably didn't like the story that much enough to hack me, and I have a feeling if I restart it, he or she will just erase it all over again. So I'll do this and hope for the best, but hey! That just means more room for improvement right? RIGHT! Okay, enough of that, hope you like this new story!~**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_**RAHHHH**_

_**NUAH**_

_**RARGH**_

_**GUgussss...** _

They were coming closer, their snarls and popping sounds were magnified in my ears.

"Oh crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" I heard Ichigo call from behind me, his breath in fast, short pants. "Who's idea was it to do that?!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yours dumb-ass!" Commented Rukia next to me. She too, was already tired of running.

"Shut up midget!" Ichigo yelled.

"What did you just call me?!"

"You heard me!"

Rukia picked up a stick as we passed it and threw it at his head. "Moron!"

"Ow!" Ichigo yelled, holding his head in his hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She said sarcastically. "did I hurt your poor precious head?"

"_GUYS!" _

I turned and Toshiro glaring at the two in annoyance. No matter what situation we're in, those two always go at it.

"No offense," He interrupted. "But I think we might _have a bigger situation right now_!" _  
_

Nodding, I looked back to the huge horde chasing us from behind. "Damn it... They're catching up!" My legs felt weird, they felt as if they were moving on their own.

"Run for your lives!" Yelled Rangiku, her strawberry-blonde hair whipping wildly behind her. "We have to get to that Mansion!"

* * *

**Earlier that day... **

_A wide field full of flowers surrounded me, their overwhelming scent flowing in my nose, making my brain go fuzzy. _

_Suddenly a large white rabbit bounced toward me, his white ears flopping up and down._

_"Momo?"_

_The rabbit can talk?!_

_I walked up a little closer,a bit bewildered, as the large rabbit spoke up again._

_"Are you Momo Hinamori?" It asked in a soft voice._

_"H-how do you know my name?" I asked._

_It didn't answer, it only smiled at me and hopped closer._

_Staring at me, it said; "Momo, you need to be careful. Don't trust anyone. Don't get close to anyone."_

_"Huh?" I asked, confused. "What do you mean? Who are you?"_

_The rabbit smiled wider as it started to walk away._

_"I am merely a messenger."_

THUMP!

"Owwie!" I said, rubbing my head in pain. I glared at the person responsible. "What the heck, Shiro! Why'd you hit my head?!"

Toshiro grunted, crossing his arms and turning his head to the side as he did so. His pure white hair swayed in rhythm to the breeze from the open window. He wore our school uniform- consisting of gray trousers and a white and gray blazer. He also wore his normal Airwalk tennis shoes, which were a dark blue.

"It's about time you got up Bedwetter. I thought you died."

_You ignored my question..._

"Mou, how mean!" I pouted. As I sat up, I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted my clock.

**8:25 A.M **

Ah, okay.

Wait...

_8:25...?_

_SCHOOL!_**  
**

"AHHH! I'm late! I'M LATE!" I panicked, jumping from my bed in a craze. _Wait..!_ I rounded on Toshiro. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!"

_And why doesn't he looked worried? We're going to be late for school! _

"Why did you dream about a talking rabbit?" He said with a small smirk

_...I mumble in my sleep... _I thought sadly. Shaking my head, I ran to my closet, snatched my uniform- which was like the boys uniform, except we wore a skirt and a red bow- and ran to the bathroom to get ready. I hurriedly brushed my teeth, changed my clothes, and started brushing my hair.

_What the hell kind of dream was that? I think I might be going crazy! ...And why was Shiro in my room? Did Mom let him in? _I shook my head in frustration, spitting out my Listerine mouthwash. _Now is NOT the time! I have to get to school in 5 minutes, and it's a 20 minute walk! Oh no, oh no..._

Clumsily running downstairs, yelling at Toshiro to hurry up, I snatched my backpack and ran to the door.

Suddenly Mom came into the room, her old apron wrapped around her waist and her hair in a messy bun. Her brown glowing eyes looked lovingly at me.

"Oh Momo? I see Toshiro woke you up. That's good. Are you going to school? It's a little too-"

"Yes I am, but I'm late!" I said, cutting her off. She looked at me with confusion.

"Late...?" What do you...?" Suddenly, Toshiro came walking steadily down the stairs, a small smirk on his face.

"Toshiro! Come on! Why are you so slow?!" I yelled, feeling more and more anxious about the time.

"Why are you in a hurry?" He asked.

My cheeks puffed out in annoyance. "Because! We're going to be late for school! It's 8:30!"

"No, it's 7:30. School doesn't start for another hour."

Now I'm confused. What the hell was he talking about?

"What? No it's not! I _saw_ my alarm clock! And I _know_ it said _8_:30, not 7:30!" I loudly stated.

"Is that so?"

_Ohhhhh I SWEAR his stupid little grin of his is growing FAR to big for his head!_

"Yes it's so!"

"Then you need to change it. It's daylight savings, Baka."

_..._

_..._

_...Huh?!_

Toshiro chuckled, and I saw Mom (Traitor!) smile a little as well.

My cheeks were hot. "H-Hey! That's not funny! I thought I was going to be late for school because of you!"

"Well maybe you should remember the dates of important things." He thumped me on my head..._again_... and told me to get breakfast. Skulking to the kitchen, I sighed while getting my cereal bowl.

_"Stupid Shiro...Always making fun of me." _I thought as I poured my milk to my bowl of Cheerios. Placing my bowl on the counter in the kitchen, I got the remote and turned the kitchen T.V on, all while mentally cursing Toshiro's big head. The morning news was on the air.

_Let's see what's going on with the rest of the world, shall we?" _I asked myself, as I watch the male news anchor finish showing the weather forecast and then signal for the traffic report to come on.

After 10 or so minutes, I finished my cereal and placed the bowl in the sink. Checking the time. I went back into the bathroom to prepare myself for the day, again. Making sure I didn't look like I rushed through anything. On my way upstairs, I heard the anchorman say the title for the next news segment.

_**"Deadly Disease Discovered in Dead Men"**_

* * *

**Hey, so again I'm really sorry about the stories, but I had no control over it. I'll probably spend some time rewriting them and working on them before I post the chapters, so at least even if it is taken down again, you can still enjoy it for a while. But I'll only post them when they're finished with, or caught up. Thank you for (hopefully) being really patient with me and I hope that this won't happen again. :) Love you!**


	2. The day it began

_**Welcome Back! Here's the next chapter! **_

**Previously:**

_Ohhhhh I SWEAR his stupid little grin of his is growing FAR to big for his head!_

_"Then you need to change it. It's daylight savings, Baka."_

_"Well maybe you should remember the dates of important things."_

_"Stupid Shiro...Always making fun of me." The morning news was on the air._

_Let's see what's going on with the rest of the world, shall we?"_

_ I heard the anchorman say the title for the next news segment._

_**"Deadly Disease Discovered in Dead Men"**_

* * *

**Now **

"Now class, today we will learn about..." I listened to the teacher as he droned on and on about Pearl Harbor. I know all of this already, it's like teachers either try to dumb us down, or do a lesson too difficult. I tried to focus on the teacher, but I was really tired this morning, so my brain didn't quite focus on what he was saying.

So instead of listening to him, I focus on the window. It's nice, a seat right next to the window. Looking at the nature outside sometimes helps when I feel stressed on tests or when I have a headache.

When I look out, I see the beautiful fall leaves drifting to the ground, in a whirl of red, orange, yellow, and green. I see the almost bare trees sway in rhythm to the wind as more and more leaves dance around the trunks of the trees. I see the colors layer the ground below until I could barely see the grass anymore.

Fall Is my favorite season, It's not too hot, yet not too cold. The leaves make everything look so brighter than they were before, and there are always enough leaves to make leaf piles!

In fact, Toshiro and I used to make leaf piles a lot when we were younger. In fact, every fall we'd wait until our trees were almost bare,and the weather was just about to turn chilly, then pile as many brightly colored leaves as we could, and jump on top of them from Toshiro's old tree-house.

I sighed. _But I don't think Toshiro will want to do that anymore. Just doodling makes him scoff and mumble something about it being "childish". _

I look over at him. His white hair covering the top part of his closed eyes as he rested his head in his arms. I saw the girl sitting next to him nearly fan-girled all over the place at the sight of his sleeping face. Hey, I can't blame them, Toshiro looked really cute when he sleeps.

...

I mean, it's not like I break into his house and spy on him or anything, that'll be freaking weird! No, It's just that sometimes I spend the night over at Toshiro's when our study night has gone on far too long. And before you say anything, yes my mother said it was okay. When it gets to late, she practically forces me to stay over, even though we only live a block away.

Toshiro and I have known each for as long as I can remember. I think we met when I was three, and he was almost four.

_And if I remember correctly... _I thought to myself. _then we met on my moms' birthday..._

_**FLASHBACK **_**  
**

_"Mommy? Mommy! Happie Birtday!" 3-year old Momo congratulated her mother, who just walked through the door. She launched her self against her legs and hugged her mother tight._

_Her feet stumbling from the impact, Misaki Hinamori laid her hand against the wall for support. "Whoa..Momo! Careful there! ...Have you waited for me to get home for work long? I'm sorry, honey."_

_Momo let go of her mother and smiled up at her.  
_

_"It ok mommy, it IS your birtday! C'mon! I have presents!" She said as she grabbed and tugged at Misaki's hand towards the kitchen._

_Chuckling__, Misaki happily obliged to her daughters' commands. When they got to their kitchen, Misaki lifted Momo up and put her on the chair across from her._

_Momo took a box from her light blue overalls' pocket. It was about the size of her mother's palm, wrapped clumsily in old christmas wrapping and topped off with a white bow._

_"Here you go Mommy! This is for you!" She said with a huge, bright smile._

_Misaki smiled gently and took the small present from her daughter. "Why thank you Momo... you know you didn't have to give me anything."_

_"I know, but I've always given you one!" Momo replied, giggling. _

_But before Misaki could lift on piece of tape off the present, a knock was heard at the door._

_A shocked look spread across Masaki's face. "I wasn't expecting anyone..." She frowned for a minute before setting Momo's present down the table. When Masaki was halfway to the door, Momo jumped off her seat and scurried behind Misaki right when she was opening it._

_"No way...Aiko?!" Said Misaki incredulously._

_Outside the doorway, a short woman stood with a smile on her face. She had long white hair and gorgeous dark blue eyes. She wore a black v-neck, skinny jeans, and a dark blue blouse with tiny white snowflakes bordering the sides. She jumped up in happiness and glomped Misaki, sending her staggering backwards. Momo backed up a little bit.  
_

_ "Misakii! Happy Birthday!" She screamed, giggling. "It's so nice to see you! I haven't seen you in ages! How much you've grown, including those breasts of yours! Wow, they might compare with mine!" Said Aiko, finally jumping off Misaki and grinning._

_ "You haven't changed a bit, Aiko." Misaki giggled, shaking her head. "What made you come to Japan? I thought you were living with your rich husband down in Florida."_

_Misaki shook her head. "Nope! Not anymore! Missed my hometown too much, y'know? Richard completely understood, and moved here!" She spread her arms out wide. "Now I'm living here, with my son!"_

_"You're son?!" Misaki shouted incredulously. "You have a son? Wow, you never told me THAT over the phone! Is this him?"_

_Behind Aiko was a small boy, not any taller than Momo. He had the same shade of white, spiky hair as his mother, and his eyes were a gentle teal blue. He wore a blue dragon T-shirt and jeans. When he was announced, he walked foward from the safety of his mother, and bowed. Momo looked on in wonder._

_Who is this person? She thought._

_"My name is Hitsugaya, Toshiro." He said, mentally answering Momo's question. "It's nice to meet you."_

_"How polite!" Misaki said in wonder. "Surely YOU didn't teach him this Aiko."_

_Said woman playfully glared. "No, in fact I didn't." She smiled. "Richard did. Knows a lot more about manners thanks to him, a lot more then I did anyway." She glanced at Momo, hiding in the corner. "Is she yours?" She asked._

_Misaki turned around and looked at Momo surprised, as if she totally forgot about her for a second. "Yeah, she's my daughter, Momo. C'mon, Momo, why don't you come say hello?"_

_Hesitant, Momo walked up to her mothers side. "H-hello..."_

_"Awww!" Said Aiko, kneeling down so she could look at Momo. "She's so kawaii! How old, Mi-mi?"_

_Misaki sighed at the sound of her old childhood nick-name. "She's turned three a few months ago. How old is Toshiro, again?"_

_Aiko smiled, "Almost four. His birthday is in December. Hey by the way, how's your husband doing?"_

_"Not so good, he's sick you see..."_

_As the two grow woman talked, and the Hitsugaya's were invited in, the two kids were left to talk._

_Toshiro looked at Momo for a minute, before going up to her. "Hello."_

_Momo looked at Toshiro's reached out hand, before taking it in her own. "H-hi..."_

_"Hinamori, right?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"..."_

_The two kids were quiet for a moment, contemplating on what to say. _

_Momo clapped her hands together as an idea came to her mind._

_"Hey Toshiro?"_

_Toshiro looked surprised at the sudden name call. _

_"Why'd you call me Toshiro?" He asked._

_Momo tilted her head in confusion. "Because that's your name."_

_"Yeah but don't you only call someone by they're first name when you're close friends?"_

_Momo smiled. _

_"Yeah, but our parents are close friends right? Does that count?" She asked._

_Toshiro thought a moment._

_"I-I guess..."_

_"Great! So now I can give you a nickname~!"_

_"I-What? When was that implied?!"_

_"MMhmm, What should I call you...?" Momo wondered._

_Toshiro looked at her with annoyance. "Nothing! Just call me Toshiro!"_

_Momo smiled as she thought of something. "Ohhhh! I know! Shiro-Chan!"_

_"Whoa...whoa...whoa...what now? Why that nickname? Please call me something else! ANYTHING else!" Toshiro pleaded, completely losing his sophisticated demeanor. Momo giggled._

_"I'll only change it if you catch me! Catch me if you can, Shiro-chan!" Momo giggled, running away._

_"H-hey! Wait! Hold on!" Shouted Toshiro, running after her._

_Misaki and Aiko giggled in the corner._

_"They're so cute together!"_

* * *

I smiled at the memory.

"Hehe...and he never did catch me..."

After a while, I noticed a lot of girls staring at me with death stares, and I realized that I had been staring at Toshiro for too long. I focused my gaze back out the window, my face hot.

_I can't wait to go home..._ I thought as I snuggled my head in my arms, just as Toshiro had done. _I'm so tired, I could just sleep..._

But the Universe hates me too much to benefit me with such a privilege.

Because, right after I had laid my head down on the cool wood desk, a boy burst in through the door, making me and Toshiro jolt our heads up in surprise.

The student's eyes were in a panic, his clothes were all rumpled and his skin was sweaty from running.

He was also covered in blood.

"Mr. Miller! He..he..." The student said.

"Calm down! What happened?" Toshiro said, calming the student down.

"He..he.." The student looked around in a panic. His mouth answering the question right before passing out in front of everyone.

"He ate a student."

* * *

I am SOOOO sorry this is so short and that it's really late but I had a hard time with the flashback. It was really detailed but then my computer shut down and I had to quickly re-write it again! I'm sorry! But don't worry, the next chapter will come up soon AND will be longer. I promise!

I hope...

Anyway, any suggestions? Criticism? Comments? Leave them in a review!

~T~Luver


End file.
